Needed You There
by SKVDM
Summary: After being attacked by Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver calls Roy to help. Read as Roy saves Oliver and becomes angry at Felicity. Will Oliver make it? Will Roy be mad at Felicity forever? Arguments, a hospital and anger are involved. Note: I do not hate Felicity. I repeat I do not hate Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

**This was stuck in my head and I needed to get it out. So read and review please.**

**Roy's POV**

"I'm going whether you like it or not, Oliver." Felicity tried to end the argument. Malcom had attacked me and Oliver while we were out on patrol. He had threatened the lives of the whole team.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Felicity wasn't going to listen to Oliver and he was not happy about it. Dig and me were standing a safe distance away from them as the continued their argument.

"I don't need your protection! I'll be at the gala Ray is holing at Palmer Technologies. He won't attack me there." I looked over at Oliver and saw a flash of sadness cross his eyes when Felicity mentioned Ray. Ever since Palmer and Felicity had got together and Oliver has been in a terrible mood. And that was months ago.

"This is Malcom Merlyn we're talking about. He said he was going to go after you. He doesn't care if you're in a public place."

"Maybe he's right, Felicity. We don't know how far Malcom will go. Maybe you should just stay here for the night so we can keep an eye on you." I chimed in, hoping to get through to her.

"No! I'm going and that's the end of it. I don't want a call from any of youse. Not even if you're bleeding out in the middle of the street." With that she turned and proceeded to storm up the stairs.

"You okay, man?" Dig asked Oliver with a hand on his shoulder.

"Diggle, I want you to stay with her. Do not let her out of your sights. I am not going to have her put herself in danger."

"Yeah, sure. On it." Diggle followed Felicity's step and left the Foundry.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Go home. Get some rest." He told me.

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Roy. Just get some rest. You need it."

"Oliver…"

"I'm serious, Roy. Go home. I'm just gonna fit in a workout in before going to sleep."

"Okay fine. But if something comes up, give me a call." I said to him before heading up the stairs into the club and leaving. I hopped onto my motorbike and drove home. I didn't live that far away from Verdant so it wasn't that long of a ride.

I got home and flopped into bed. Oliver was right. I needed some sleep. It wasn't long before I was pulled into dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I grabbed my phone. It was Oliver who was calling me. Something must be wrong.

"Oliver? What happened? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Roy?" Oliver's voice sound weird. Like he was in pain.

"Foundry…Ping…Phone…Hospital…Clothes…Help…" Oliver's voice was slurred and there was a gargle to it.

"OLIVER? Where are you?" I sat up in my bed.

"Dunno… Ping my phone." I jumped out of bed, grabbed my keys to my bike and my Bluetooth piece.

"Stay on the phone, Oliver." I said to him as I put in the Bluetooth piece.

"Hurry." Oliver's weak reply came out.

"What happened?" I was nearly at the Foundry now.

"Merlyn." Oliver simply said.

"Damn it. I told you to call me if something happened."

When I reached the Foundry I jumped onto Felicity's computers. I brought up Oliver's GPS on his phone. He was about 15 minutes away which was bad but he was less than 5 minutes away from Starling General. I was about to leave when I remembered what he said earlier. He said he needed to go to hospital which means that he needed to get out of the Arrow's suit and in clothes that Oliver Queen would wear. I looked around but couldn't find his clothes.

"Where are you clothes Oliver?"

"Bed… The bed." I run over to his bed and looked under it. There it was. In a bag.

"A car, Roy. Get a car." Oliver breathed out. I didn't have a car which meant I needed to hotwire a car. I found one parked a street away from Verdant. The second I had it running I drove towards Oliver's location. I broke over a dozen traffic rules as a got closer to Oliver. A drive that should have taken 15 minutes had actually taken me 5 minutes.

The last 6-7 months, Oliver had really taken me under his wing and taught me the stuff he knows. He was like a brother to me now and was one of the few people I counted as family. I pushed the pedal harder trying to get to Oliver faster.

"Oliver you still there?" I asked. There was no reply.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

"Yeah… still here."

"Okay. I'm coming up to your location now." I slowed down as a pulled into the street Oliver was in. I ended the call and looked around for him. I spotted him lying over the street gutter. I throw the car to a stop and ran to him with his bag of clothes.

"OLIVER!" I pulled him into a sitting position. My hands instantly were coated with his blood. I tried to look at his injuries but he swatted my hands away. I pocketed his phone that he was clutching in his hand.

"Need to Change. Then take me to the hospital." I grabbed his shirt and pants from his bag before proceeding to remove his shirt.

"I can do it." He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

"Like hell you can. Stop moving. You'll lose more blood." after pulling the new shirt over his head, it immediately became soaked in blood. I continued on and went to remove his pants. If it had been another night I would not even consider doing this but it wasn't and he needed to go to hospital. After getting his pants on I carried him into the car and sped towards Starling General.

I parked out the front and headed to the back seats to get Oliver. I tried looking for his pulse but I couldn't find it. I carried him into the hospital and started yelling.

"SOMEONE HELP! I CANT FIND A PULSE! I NEED HELP." Seconds later Oliver was laid on a stretcher and wheeled him away. The doctor and nurses voice became a blur as Oliver was wheeled away.

"-Sir. Sir." Someone was shaking my shoulder. I turned to face the doctor. "I need to know what happened."

"I dunno. He called me and said that he needed me to take him to the hospital. He was bleeding in the gutter when I found him. is he going to be okay?" I asked him.

"We will do everything we can to make sure Mr Queen will make it. For what I could physically see, there were a lot of injuries. We may have to put him in a medically induced coma if he doesn't go into one himself to allow his body to heal." A nurse handed the doctor a clip board. "What your name, Sir?"

"Roy. Roy Harper." I told him.

"Well Roy, you are listed as an emergency contact number here. I need to go but I will keep you updated." The doctor said. I looked down at my clothes and realised I was covered in Oliver's blood. I left my house so quickly that I didn't grab my red hoodie. Oliver's blood stood out in my white t-shirt.

I had to tell Felicity and Diggle face to face. I couldn't do this over the phone. As I walked back to the car I hijacked I stuffed my hands into my pockets. There I felt Oliver's phone. I pulled it out and stared at it. I unlocked it and his call history popped up. My name was right at the top. What got to me were all the calls Oliver had made to Felicity that were left unanswered by her.

I saw red. Felicity could have gotten to him sooner if she had bloody answered at least one of his calls. I got into the car and slammed the door shut. I drove to Palmer Technologies and parked out the front. I barged into the building. There were security guards on the first floor.

"Stop right there, Sir" one of them said but I ignored them and headed for the elevators.

"I said stop. I won't ask again." I continued to ignore him when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I said-." I didn't let him finish as I gave him fist to the face. I looked around and the other security guards advanced closer to me. Less than a minute later all the guards were on the floor, out cold.

I entered the elevator and waited as it got up to the top floor where the gala was. The top floor was full of people when I got out. The people closest to me stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I would too if I saw someone's clothes and hands covered in blood. I paid no mind to them and scanned the crowd for Diggle and Felicity. I saw them both coming from my right along with Palmer.

"Roy, why are you covered in blood. Did you get hurt?" Diggle scanned me to look for any injuries.

"It's not my blood." I said a matter of factly. "It's Oliver's"

"Wait what?" Felicity squeaked out.

"Yeah, you heard me. All this is Oliver's blood. He's in the hospital right now. You would know if you had bothered to answer your phone. He called you because he needed you but instead you ignored him and left him for dead."

"I didn't know." Felicity breathed out. Tears building up in her eyes.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU KNOW OR DIDN'T." I yelled at her.

"Roy, you need to calm down." Diggle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, No I don't." I shook his hand away.

"You told him not to call you even if he was bleeding out in the middle of the street. Do you really think he would have gone against your wishes if he wasn't in trouble? When I found him he was bleeding out in the gutter. I don't even know if he'll survive the night or not. If you had just answered your phone he wouldn't be as bad as he is right now."

"I'm sorry, Roy. I am so sorry." Felicity whispered.

"Sorry doesn't reverse anything that has happened tonight. Oliver is family to me and I will never forgive you if he doesn't get better." I glared at her before heading to the elevator.

"Roy, wait up." Diggle called.

"No you stay here, Dig. He would want you to stay with her. I do need your keys." I said to him. Dig threw his keys to me before I caught them.

"My car's just across the road." Dig told me. I gave him a told in response.

I turned to face Palmer, "Palmer."

"What?" He spat out.

"I suggest you get better security." I didn't elaborate.

"Roy." I closed my eyes when Felicity called my name.

"I want to see him."

"No. I don't want to drag you away from your boyfriend and the gala since you were so adamant about coming to it."

"That is not fair." Felicity lifted her head to look me in the eyes.

"NO FELICITY! What's not fair is that after everything he has done for you, you turn your back on him when he needed you the most." I turn away from her and entered the elevator. Exiting the building, I spotted Dig's car and made my way to it.

**First I want to say I do like Felicity and I am an Olicity fan. And second I do like Ray but just not with Felicity. Please review and tell me what you think. If you also see any mistakes like words spelt wrong, wrong words in parts and punctuation please call me out on them so I can fix them.**

_**Edited: 22nd Saturday November 2014**_

_**Edited: 27th Thursday November 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back people. I just want to say that this story is the fastest one I have ever written and that this is also the fastest I've ever updated a story ever.**

**Thank you to Joshua, NanaBella, salazarjasam, Junjunyil, Serenity0818, Luv2Co, YesteryearsGirl, N20, Qyu11 and justread14 for reviewing.**

**To salazarjasam – Felicity's POV is going to happen just not in the chapter yet.**

**To Lov2Co – This story has been stuck in my head but I couldn't think of an ending either but now that I have actually written it, I have a bit of a better view as to where this story could go.**

**To YesteryearsGirl and Qyu11 – I really like the Oliver/Roy friendship too. I always imagined that Oliver would become a big brother figure to Roy.**

**To N20 – I totally agree with you. I was angry at Felicity this week because it just didn't seem like her.**

**I want to also thank those who alerted and favourite this story. So without farther ado here is chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: "No. I don't want to drag you away from your boyfriend and the gala since you were so adamant about coming to it."<strong>_

"_**That is not fair." Felicity lifted her head to look me in the eye.**_

"_**NO FELICITY! What's not fair is that after everything he has done for you, you turn your back on him when he needed you the most." I turn away from her and entered the elevator. Exiting the building, I spotted Dig's car and made my way to it.**_

**Oliver's POV**

_I was woken up by someone moving in bed. I turned my body towards her and pulled her closer to me, stopping her from leaving. I started drawing patterns on her bare stomach._

"_Don't go." I murmured into the shoulder before kissing said shoulder._

"_Come on. We gotta get up or we'll be late." She leaned into my touch._

"_Just a little longer." I grabbed her waist and spun her around so she was facing me._

"_Oliver, stop it." She giggled and swatted my chest. "You're the CEO of Queen Consolidated, you can't be late and I gotta pick the kids up from Thea's before dropping them off at school."_

"_That can all wait." I went to pepper kisses on her neck._

"_No they can't, Oliver." With that she squirmed out of my arms, with the bed sheets and headed towards the bathroom._

"_I've already seen you naked before. There's no need to hide." I said to her with a smile on my face._

"_Shut it, Oliver." There was a hint of amusement in her words. She entered the bathroom right after she left the sheets outside the door._

"_Would you like me to join?" I asked her. The smile on my face spread even wider._

_She popped her head out from the bathroom with a cheeky smile. "No I wouldn't like you to join."_

_I laid in bed thinking about how lucky I was to have a wonderful wife and kids. After five years of marriage, it was still sometimes hard to believe. I got out of bed and headed towards our closest. I pulled out one of my CEO suit and placed it on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and proceeded to brush my teeth._

"_You coming to see me at work later today?" I asked her with foam in my mouth._

"_No, I've got a girls day with Thea. She said no distractions and no visiting you in the office." She said before walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. _

"_Your turn." She gave me a chaste kiss and walked back into our room. I watched Felicity walk away with her wet hair sticking to her bare shoulders._

**Roy's POV**

When I got back to the hospital I asked the receptionist for Oliver's room.

"307. Through those doors." The receptionist pointed to the double doors on my right. I arrived outside Oliver's room just as the doctor came out of it.

"Mr Harper I was just about to look for you."

"How is he?" I was anxious.

"He's stable for now. But the next 24 hours will be crucial. As you know the abdomen has vital organs. Mr Queen was lucky enough that whatever pierced his abdomen missed the vital organs. There were other injuries like bruised and broken ribs which thankfully didn't puncture his lungs. He also have a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder and a swollen leg. However the thing that concerns us the most is that when you brought him in his brain was starved of oxygen. For how long we don't know-"

"It couldn't have been for than 5 or so minutes. He was breathing when I found him. It was only when I got here that there wasn't a pulse." I interrupted him.

"None the less a brain can only last 4 minutes without oxygen before serious brain damage occurs."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Mr Queen may have brain damage but we won't know the full extent of the damage until her wakes up."

"And when will that be?"

"We put him in a medically induced coma and until he heals properly we will keep him under. There is nothing else we can do. All we can do is wait for his body to heal."

"Thanks Doctor."

"I'll have some nurses check up on him every hour or so." The doctor said and walked away. I walked into Oliver's room and sat in the chair that was placed in the corner. I stared at Oliver, somehow trying to somehow will him to wake up. I stayed like this for the couple of hours before a nurse pulled him out of my head and back into the room.

"Go home Sir. Sitting here will do you no good nor will it help your friend to wake up." The nurse tried to get me to leave.

"No I can't. I gotta be here when he wakes up. He doesn't like strangers very much." Oliver would flip if there wasn't someone he knew in the room.

"But he is in a coma for now. Meaning he will not wake up yet. Go home. If something happens with him, I will get Dr Martin to call you." I looked over at Oliver once more before nodding at the nurse and leaving. I left and hopped into Diggle's car. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Any news?" Diggle answered.

"You at the Foundry?" I ignored his question.

"Yeah, I took the car you used to get to Palmer Technologies. I got his suit and cleaned the door from the seats."

"That's Dig. I'll see you there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Felicity's here as well." Dig told me

"Yeah I'm sure. She's gotta know if he's alright and I don't want to have to repeat myself." I said before ending the call. I know what I said to Felicity was uncalled for but it was true. I don't know if our friendship would ever be the same again but she had a right to know what Oliver's condition was. The drive back to the Foundry took me longer than I expected it too. I entered the club and headed towards the back. I put in the pin to get into the Foundry and walked down the stairs.

"How's he doing?" Diggle asked. From what I could see, Felicity wasn't there but she could in somewhere else in the Foundry.

"Um… The doctor said that he's stable for now and that the next 24 hours will be important. The arrow Oliver was shot with missed his vital organs but there were other injuries he had received." I told him.

"Like what?" Felicity's quiet and trembling voice came from behind Dig.

"Bruised and broken ribs, dislocated shoulder broken wrist and a swollen leg. But the doctor said what he's most worried about is the extent of the brain damage he'll have."

"Brain damage?" Dig questioned.

"Yeah. When I got him to the hospital he wasn't breathing. The longest he could have gone without breathing is 5 minutes but the doctor says it only takes 4 minutes for serve damage to occur. He's in a medically induced coma until his injuries heal." I let out a big sigh and looked down at the ground. The second I cast my eyes down to the floor I got a glimpse of my hands and shirt. They were still cover in blood. Oliver's blood to be more correct. I looked at his blood with disgust. I needed to get rid of it. I headed towards the showers that were installed to clean up myself.

"I'm going to clean up." I aim the statement towards Dig and Felicity. I clenched my hands so hard on the way to the shower that my palms had four crescent marks dug into them. I turned on the tap and placed my hands under them. I watched the water change from clear to blood red as it swirled down into the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise this chapter is shorter than the last one. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad chapter. Still please review and tell me what you think. Once again if you see any mistakes please tell me. I want to also say that I do come from Australia and I'll have some things spelt the AustralianBritish way and other things spelt the American way. **

**Anyways as I said, review please. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I got a bit side tracked this week. I don't know if this chapter is good or not. Once again if you see any mistakes call me out on them.**

**Thanks Thekiller00, salazarjasam,yesteryearsGirl, qyu11, Corianna and the Guest for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and following it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: "I'm going to clean up." I aim the statement towards Dig and Felicity. I clenched my hands so hard on the way to the shower that my palms had four crescent marks dug into them. I turned on the tap and placed my hands under them. I watched the water change from clear to blood red as it swirled down into the drain.<strong>_

**Felicity's POV**

I watched Roy's back as he disappeared into the bathroom. I felt my eyes starting to water and my vision become blurry. Turning to face Dig he tried to pull me into a hug. I stepped away from him and shook my head. I let out a choke before the tears fell freely down my face.

"He's right. This is all my fault." I couldn't stop the tears. Every time I tried they would continue to fall.

"Felicity…"

"No Dig. Don't try to convince me otherwise. If I had just answered he wouldn't be in the hospital."

"Felicity this isn't your fault. You had no idea this would happen."

"But I should have known. He wouldn't stop calling. I should have known that something was wrong. I will never forgive myself if he doesn't get better."

"Felicity listen to me. This wasn't your fault." Dig grabbed my shoulders to keep me from pulling away.

"THAT'S JUST IT, DIGGLE. IT IS MY FAULT. IF I HADN'T GONE TO THAT STUPID GALA I COULD HAVE HELPED HIM!" I yelled at him causing him to take a step back.

"You heard what Roy said. Oliver may have brain damage and the doctors don't know how bad it is." I lowered my voice to barely a whisper.

Roy came out of the bathroom just as I opened my mouth. He had changed his clothes to something that wasn't covered in Oliver's blood. I felt a bit of bile rise up my throat as I thought back to the amount of blood that was on Roy. Roy's hands were clean of blood too but they looked like he had been scrubbing at them even after all the blood was gone. They looked red and tender. I walked up to him only to have him brush past me. He headed for Oliver's bed that had his bag with his Arrow suit in it.

"Roy…" I went to stop his hands from grabbing Oliver's suit only to have him flinch and shrink his hands away. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "Roy you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." Roy walked towards the medical table and put Oliver's blood soaked suit on it.

"Roy stop." I whispered. "You don't have too."

Roy slammed his hands on the table. "YES I DO, FELICITY! You don't get it Felicity. I can't just do nothing and wait for news on his condition. I have to keep busy it's the only way to keep myself occupied. The doctor's going to call me if anything happens."

Roy started going through all the drawers looking for something. Since he was going to get rid of the blood from the suit I guess he was looking for hydrogen peroxide.

"Diggle where's the hydrogen peroxide?"

"The bathroom I think." Dig answered.

"Thanks." Roy grabbed the suit and started to make his way toward the bathroom again but he stopped half way and turned back to Dig. "Go home, Diggle. Lyla and Sara are waiting for you."

"I think it's best if I stay here."

"There nothing you can do here. You're family need you Diggle. You too, Felicity. Go home. I'll keep you and Dig updated on his condition." Roy turned to me. Roy couldn't even look at me. I don't ever think I can repair our friendship.

"I'm staying." Dig stated.

"No you're not." Roy argued. "I swear I will call you the second I find out anything. It's been a long night."

"Coming from you. Fine but you call the second you get any news." Dig gave in and walked up the stairs. I stayed behind and went to sit on Oliver's bed.

"You shouldn't be here Felicity." Roy sighed.

"I'm staying whether you like it or not." I guess he didn't want to argue anymore so he continued in his original path and headed towards the bathroom. While Roy was cleaning Oliver's suit I just sat in his bed and stared at the fern I had got him before our disastrous first date. I hadn't moved until Roy came out of the bathroom.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I said before that I wasn't going to leave."

"Go home Felicity and call Palmer. Your phone has been going off all night." I grabbed my phone from my clutch and as Roy had said, there were multiple missed calls from Ray.

"No. I want to go to the hospital with you when you go back."

"Felicity…" Roy sighed.

"Look Roy I get it you blame me. Well guess what? I blame me too. For the last couple of weeks all Oliver and I have been doing is arguing and now he's in the hospital and the last memory he has of me is of me telling him to essentially screw himself. You're right. Even when we were fighting Oliver would always look out for me and to tell you the truth I don't even know how this started in the first place." I really didn't know. After the dinner with Ray, Oliver had distanced himself even more from me if that was actually possible.

"You really don't know why he acted that way to you?" Roy questioned.

I shook my head. "You and Palmer."

"What about us?" I asked, my face scrunched up in confusion.

"The night after Carrie Cutter was taken to Amanda Waller, Diggle had convinced Oliver to fight for you. So he went to Quee- Palmer Technologies to finally let you in but he walked in on you and Palmer kissing." Oliver knew. He was there when Ray had kissed me.

"He saw?" I couldn't help it anymore and just started crying.

"I guess he still wanted to tell you after but you came back with news what you were going out the Palmer so he lost it. He pushed you away and tried to ignore you but he still protected you because he loves you."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"This is Oliver we're talking about. He would just train and train until his body couldn't take it anymore and literally drop because of exhaustion. Funny isn't it? The only proper sleep he's getting is after he gets an injury." There was no humour in Roy's voice it just sounded dead. "I'm going to train for a bit. Get some sleep."

"I'm not going-"

"Stay here and get some sleep then."

"I thought you didn't want me here?"

Roy ignored my question. "It won't do either of us any good if you don't sleep." Roy headed for the wooden dummy to train.

"Roy." I called out to him before walking up to him and grabbing his wrist. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"If Oliver gets better than maybe. It'll be hard but maybe. " He removed my hand from his wrist and almost immediately, the sounds of the dummy getting beaten echoed around the Foundry. "Honestly? I don't think it would be the same."

I stared at him before returning to Oliver's bed and laying down on it. I buried my head in his pillow and his scent consumed me before it dragged me to sleep.

**Roy's POV**

After my conversation with Felicity, she fell asleep in Oliver's bed while I continued to beat the dummy. For how long, who knows? Diggle had called a couple of times to make sure I was alright.

Alright? How can I be alright with this? Oliver was in hospital. I'm not going to be alright until I know that Oliver will fully recover. I didn't stop beating the dummy until Felicity had woken up.

"Roy? It's 6:30 in the morning. Have you been hitting that all night?"

"I guess I have." I had no idea that I had stayed up all night beating the crap out of the dummy.

"They didn't call?" Felicity asked. 'They' as in the hospital. The sound of the Foundry's door slamming shut echoed down and reached my ears.

"Guys, you down here?" We heard Diggle's voice before we saw him.

"Why are you here so early Diggle?"

"I'm here so early because I knew that neither one of youse would have gone home. So I brought breakfast."

"Thanks Dig." Felicity got up to take the food from Dig.

"Not hungry." I on the other hand said before facing the dummy and resumed beating it.

"Come on, Roy. You need to eat."

"What I need, is to keep busy."

"You are running yourself into the ground. It won't do Oliver any good if you collapse of exhaustion when he wakes up."

"Fine but after I eat, I'm heading to the hospital."

"No. After eating you are going to get some sleep."

"I'm goin-"

"You are going to get some sleep, Roy. You haven't slept all night and you barely got any the night before. Get some sleep then you can go to the hospital."

I glared at Diggle as I grabbed my share of food. I sat down on the training mats and ate the food. I couldn't taste what it was but continued to just put food in my mouth and swallow. After finishing Diggle grabbed the rubbish and put them in the bin.

"Good now get some sleep." Diggle pointed to Oliver's bed. I stalked to Oliver's bed and laid down on it.

"When he wakes up, he will be pissed that someone other than him sleep in this bed." I closed my eyes and almost immediately the darkness engulfed me.

I could faintly hear Diggle respond. "That he will man. That he will."

I was woken up by someone lightly shaking my shoulder. "Roy, wake up. The hospital called."

The second I Diggle's word registered in the head, I bolted up off the bed.

"They wouldn't tell me anything but said that they'll tell you when you get to the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? To be honest I think this chapter was a bit boring but that's just me. <strong>

**Wait. One question before I disappear. I have been debating whether or not Thea should be in this story. I know she was mentioned by Felicity in Oliver's dream but should I have Thea in the real world? I want your opinion guys. Should Thea be in it meaning that Thea will need to be informed that Oliver's in hospital and that Oliver technically lives with Thea but has been crashing in the foundry. Or should Thea not be in it meaning that Oliver was never offered a place to live by her. It also means that Oliver is still living in the foundry. Please help me. I don't know which one you guys want more. Thea or no Thea?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hi everyone

I want to say thank you for all the favorites, alerts and reviews from everybody. This is not a chapter as you can tell from the title. I really appreciate the support from everyone but I've lost inspiration to continue this story. I started writing chapter 4 on the 6th December, 2014 and have so far only written 278 words. I am seriously at a roadblock that I cannot seem to get around. So I have decided to discontinue this story.

I am however debating to whether or not to leave this story on fanfiction or taking it down. So I will leave it up to you to choose. In a month from now I will check what you want; keep it up or take it down. Then I will update you all which got the most votes.

Please, please let me know what you want.

SKVDM


	5. Chapter 4 but like 200 words

**Hey everyone, it's been roughly a month now and I have decided to remove this story from the site. I don't know if I'll ever get inspiration for the story again but if I do I'll have the previous chapters saved on my computer. Now that I have made up my mind, I will leave this story up for another month just for the sake of it.**

**I also have a gift for you readers. Further down is the 278 chapter 4 that I stopped at. Just something I wanted you guys to have.**

_**Previously: The second Diggle's word registered in the head, I bolted up off the bed.**_

"_**They wouldn't tell me anything but said that they'll tell you when you get to the hospital."**_

**Roy's POV**

Diggle offered to drive us to the hospital. The whole ride was silent. No one uttered a word. When we arrived at the hospital, I made a bee line to Oliver's room with Felicity and Dig following behind me. Dr Martin was standing outside Oliver's room with a nurse.

"What's happened to him?" I asked the doctor.

"Mr Harper, I called but you didn't answer."

"Sorry about that. I needed to sleep. John Diggle answered. He's Oliver's bodyguard and friend."

"That's alright Sir. I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?" Dr Martin glanced over at Dig and Felicity for a split second.

"It's alright doctor, they can hear what you have to say."

"Of course. From what I can tell Mr Queen has recovered quiet quickly since you brought him in 12 hours ago.

"What'd you mean?"

"The swelling in Mr Queen's brain has reduced meaning we were able to pull him out of the coma we initially put him in. With that said he could wake up anytime now. I do not know the exact time but from what I can guess he could be awake in as early as tomorrow."

"What about his other injuries?"

"Those are-" The doctor was cut off by the ringing of a phone. I turned to face Dig and Felicity. Felicity had her phone in her hand and was staring at it.

"It's Ray. I'm sorry I have to take it. I haven't answered any of his calls." Felicity walked off to answer her phone.

"As I was saying. Mr Queen's other injuries are a different story. However it does help that he is young and healthy."

**Started writing: Saturday 6****th**** December 2014**

**Finished writing: (Discontinued)**

**I would like to thank everyone who has continued to read this story. Thanks you to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed this story. I hope to hear from you in my other stories if you are reading them. This story will be deleted on Friday 6****th**** March.**

**Goodbye fans of Needed You There.**


End file.
